Derailment, Insanity, and Revenge (working title)
by PentiumFiction
Summary: Just as I fall asleep in my bed across from my big sister Satsuki in the RED train, I was woken by a number of explosions, derailing the train and throwing me out the window. Can I manage to survive the weather with the remaining survivors to get to Barnblitz? Will the BLUs come and finish us off? Can Satsuki's unstable mind hold out until we get there?
1. The Beginning

**All material that is used in this story belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>On board our RED train to Barnblitz due to losing Coldfront to BLU, I sat at a table in the empty dining car, doing tricks with a butterfly knife. I just felt...bored as hell by not doing anything the team needed to do. The team was in the other cars, either sleeping in the sleeper car, getting a check-up by the former witch in the medical car, or is helping the recently hired Engineer named Tombo modify some of our weaponry. I would go to bed since it's twenty minutes until midnight, but I don't feel like it. About that, I would have dreamless sleep most of the time, but every now and then, all I could dream about was when I was four or five years old, which I'm currently six.<p>

Then, I hear the door open, causing me to put away the knife. I turn my head to see who it was. It was my big sister, holding a small cup of whatever's-in-it. She walked to where I was sitting and sits down across from me. "So Mei, how was your day?", she asked, sipping what appears to be hot cocoa. "Fine.", I replied. "But, I feel a bit disappointed from losing the last match to BLU. We were just winning all day with Tombo's prototypes and weapon mods, like my modified Baby Face's Blaster named 'The Acorner', which can pierce through Ubercharges when the boost thing is full. To sum it up, our victory train derailed at the last second."

"Yeah.", she said taking another sip of hot chocolate. "By the way, do you want some hot cocoa?" I nodded "no". A short amount of silence passes by. "...Anyways, see you in bed." She gets up and dumps her hot cocoa into the kitchen sink, placing the cup on 'to be cleaned' section next to the drying rack. She then exits to the sleeper car, leaving me alone in the dining car. I silently sit there, looking out the window into the snowstorm that is covering the area the train is heading to. I still think of our decision to join Mann Co. since we moved from Japan. According to an advertisement by Saxton Hale, it offered a roof above our heads, food on the table, and a sign up for Reliable Excavation Demolition via Mann Co. But, the offer was too good to be true and we accepted it. Sometime after we sign up to RED, at first when we were introduced to the matches, we thought it was just running around and blowing everybody's heads off. But after a while, we got used to it and it was fun to work with the team to achieve our goal.

Now feeling the onset of sleepiness, I get off the seat and head to my big sister's room, which she shares with me. Just when I go for the door handle, I think about going to the other cars before going off to la-la land. Still dressed in my non-RED clothing with my usual straw hat with a pink ribbon on it, I go to medical car where the former witch is doing a few checkups. Upon entering the car, I see her checking the blood pressure on the replacement Spy, who is a seven year old girl who "came from the ocean". I stand silently next to the door, waiting for the girl's check-up to be finished. "Looks like your blood pressure is normal, Ponyo.", the doctor with a big red bow on top of her head said as her patient hops off the small examination table. "Anything else you want to do to me?", Ponyo questioned her. "There's nothing else on your checklist. So, have a nice evening.", the doctor replied as the Spy walks out off the car, not looking for a second at me.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I asked the Medic. "Do you have any checkups on me?"

"Hold on.", she replied, searching through a file cabinet next to her desk, where her black cat is sleeping in a roomy cage. In the meantime, I take off my straw hat and place on a waiting chair. Then, I hop onto the examination table.

"Here we go.", the former witch whispered, supposedly finding my thin medical folder. She flips it open, looking at the medical-babble in my folder. "Ms. Kusakabe, there aren't any medical issues you have to deal with. So, no checkups for you...for now."

"What about Satsuki?"

"That's none of your business, despite being a sister. But hey, that's how the rules work around here."

_"...Patients will be denied of asking the Medic for other's medical information, regardless of being a sister, brother, etc."_, I remembered from reading the Mann Co rule book.

"Any other questions you may want to ask?", she said, placing my folder back into the file cabinet. I nodded "no". "Well, have a nice evening."

I hopped off the table, putted on my straw hat, and exited the medical car back into dining car. I still want to go to bed, but I still wanted to continue exploring the train, despite feeling slightly more sleepy. I proceed to the sleeper car, where Tombo's workshop car is connected at the other end of it. I walk down hallway, only to stop at Ponyo's door, where I see her hugging and kissing the replacement Soldier named Sosuke. She is still wearing her red dress and big white bloomers. I was stunned, yet not reacting by the slightest bit.

She notices me and closes the blinds mounted on the door. I didn't want to think what the seven year old duo is doing and I proceeded down the hallway to the workshop car.

Upon entering the workshop car, I see Tombo, working on what appears to be my modified Baby Face's Blaster. "What are you doing to it?", I asked him.

"I'm tweaking the Ubercharge pierce setting on this thing so instead of being combined with it's speed boost, it will be separated and must be activated manually. However, this setting will be on a timer."

"So, is it ready?"

"It'll still fire acorns normally, but in this current state, the Ubercharge pierce setting is useless. But, it will be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Well, see you tomorrow when it's ready.", I said before exiting to the sleeper car.

Now feeling the need to go to bed, I head for my big sister's room, but I notice that Ponyo's door is open. I look into her room. I see her in her bed, still wearing her clothing, under her covers. Her eyes were still cracked open, staring out the window. I walk into her room and place the butterfly knife I have in my bloomers onto the desk beside her. "Mei," she said quietly, noticing me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm returning the knife I borrowed from you."

"Oh."

"Anyways, why were you doing whatever you did to your 'brother'?"

"Unless you want to know where babies come from, it's not your business."

A moment of silence passes by. "Well, look at the time.", I said, looking at a nearby clock, which said it's 12:10 AM. "See you in the morning." I walk out and close the door. I go two rooms down the hallway into my big sister's room. When I begin taking off my clothes, I notice my big sister, cowering silently in a corner near the door with tears rolling down her face. I wanted to find out what's wrong with her, but I decided to let her be and get dressed into my nightgown in the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I go back to the room. I notice my sister, now in her nightgown, is in her bed, sleeping. Cautiously, I get into my bed across from hers. I stare at her, watching her every move if she is going to do something to me. I continued to stare at her until I fell into a deep slumber.


	2. The End of the Line

I woke up in a bed of a sunny morning. Next to me, Satsuki, my big sister, is still asleep. Still in my nightgown, I got up and explored the very familiar house. In one room, I see scratch marks all over the place, which came from the Kittenbus I met when I was five. In another, I see my father working on something for his job at a university. However, outside the house, I see something sitting next to where I went into the bushes and discovered the Totoros when I was four. I went out to find out what it is.

What I saw stunned me for a second. It was a picture of our mom on top of a sealed bucket of what could be her ashes. As I reached to grab the photo, I felt something on my shoulder. I turned around, only to find out it was my big sister, holding her white hat with a blue ribbon on it on her chest. "Here lies Yasuko Kusakabe. Cause of death: Tuberculosis.", she said, calmly staring into the bushes. I stood there, listening to the whooshing of the wind.

When I blinked, the bushes were on fire and the sky looked like fire. I turned around to look at the house. It was also on fire, but Satsuki stood in front the house, starring at me with a creepy smile. She held a shotgun in her right hand and a kitchen knife in the other. Immediately, I ran off into the bushes.

I ran as fast as I could through the bush tunnels to get to the Totoro's tree. When I got there, the place was engulfed in fire. Turning around, I saw my big sister running towards me. I try running down the steps that lead to the tree, but one of my feet slipped, sending me flying down to the bottom. I try to crawl away, but Satsuki grabbed me by the neck and aimed the shotgun at my head.

Then, she pulls the trigger.

* * *

><p>I stood up in up in my bed, heart racing, and looked at my big sister sleeping across from me. Thank god it was a nightmare. I hoped off of bed and quietly exited her room to go the bathroom. There, I washed my face to calm myself down. I dry my face with my towel and went back to bed.<p>

Just as I fall asleep, BOOM! I heard outside the train that is on a long bridge. There were more explosions I heard, near and far. The vibrations from them wakes up the entire train. "What going on?!", the former witch yelled from next door. Then, the train suddenly jolts to the side, causing the furniture in our room to fly towards the window, waking up my big sister, but gets buried by the furniture. "Mei, help me!", she exclaimed. I try to help her get out of the furniture she was buried under, but another jolt from the train throws me right into the window, crashing out into the cold outdoors.

As I fell to my death, I saw the train derail on the collapsing bridge and plunge to the cold waters below. I maneuvered myself so that my feet would hit the water first. Then, the water consumes me. I try to get to the nearby shore and to get my head above the surface, but I don't know how to swim. Just as I begin to drown, a bubble is created around my head, allowing me to breathe. I turned around. It was Ponyo, wrapping one of her arms around me and taking me up to the surface. When we reached the surface, she puts me into a small nearby night-lit cave on a small shore. She goes back out to get the others.

I sat there, shivering from how cold the water was. A few minutes, Ponyo comes back with her 'brother' and Satsuki. I would want to run up to her with a smile on my face, but because of the nightmare I had about her, I still sat there, shivering along with her and the others, who also have bubbles on their heads, including Ponyo. Later, she comes back with the rest of the team, except the Demoman, Heavy, and Pyro.

"P-Ponyo," Sosuke asked while shivering. "You can't use your powers whatsoever."

"Don't worry. I have the Fancy Spellbook to work around the restriction.", she replied while popping the bubbles on everyone's heads.

"So, what do we do now?", Satsuki asked her.

"We're going to Barnblitz on foot."

"But it's freezing out there!", the former witch exclaimed. Her black cat meowed something at her. "Jiji!", she silently exclaimed at her pet.

"Do you mind if we stay here for while?", my big sister asked the Spy.

A moment of silence passes by. "Fine, but we'll be going at dawn.", she replied. She held her hand out at her, causing water drops to form around her, materializing into her blanket. She does the same thing to me and the rest of the remaining team. "We'll be going at 0600. Have a nice night.", Ponyo said before forming a bubble around her, causing her fall asleep instantly.

I lay down on the cold ground to go to sleep. Then, my big sister moves to lay down next to me. I didn't mind it. When I closed my eyes, Satsuki puts one of her arms on me. It made me uncomfortable, but I got over it. The last thing I saw before I went to dream land was a small pair of headlights, aimed towards me. I couldn't think what it was, but I was asleep by the time I knew.


End file.
